Historically, infrastructure for telephony has been provided through physical, on-premise switches. The switches make the connections required to communicate with the public telephone network. Accordingly, to accommodate a certain number of calls, a corresponding number of switches would be required. This generally required a call center or other telephony customer to maintain an amount of switching hardware sufficient to support their anticipated peak call volume. For example, although most of the time the call volume is 75% of anticipated peak call volume, and consequently, only 75% of the switching hardware is used most of the time, the telephony customer nonetheless still must invest resources to maintain an additional 25% of switching hardware to handle occasional peak call volumes.